


Dreamcatcher

by 2ways2live



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Baby Boy can't sleep, Crying, Don't judge i wrote this at 4 in the morning so it might not make 100 percent of sense, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Full Moon, Full Moon Inuyasha, Grieving sort of, Human InuYasha, Insomnia, InuYasha needs a hug, Maybe emotional hurt/comfort?, Nightmares, but hey, coping with loss, i wrote it with my emotions considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ways2live/pseuds/2ways2live
Summary: Inuyasha joins the Higurashi family after leaving rhe modern era. He adjusts to the modern world while being a hanyou. One night, he goes through his usual human transformation. He spends his sleepless night pondering his life so far and the loss of his mother.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 16





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off a universe where everything is fine now and Inuyasha decides to live in Kagome's era. There's not a lot of canon references in this and I'm not worried about getting into detail. I wrote this at 4 am when I couldn't sleep and wanted some love. So in return, Inuyasha gets my emotions. It just be like that....enjoy?

Living in the modern era is a hassle. Perhaps Inuyasha made bad judgement when it came to living with Kagome. He begged for her to live with him in the feudal era, but after reconsidering, he decided against it. He rather not risk her getting hurt because of him. Despite the half-demon saving Feudal Japan a multitude of times, there were still villagers that hated his guts. 

Life for him changed in almost an instant, but he had to admit it was fun. He learned how to ride a bike, use a computer, read (he'd rather go without reading), write. He felt himself changing everyday. It wasn't all bad like he thought it would be. Overall, modern day Japan was much more peaceful than the Feudal Era.

What didn't change however were his memories. The memories of the demons he slaughtered, his brother constantly attempting to kill him, **everything** about Naraku. That was only minor stuff. 

A sleepless night creeps along to keep the half human lying awake. He and Souta, Kagome's brother, share a room together. His sleeping bag uncomfortably pastes to his skin. His chest feels heavy under the light material of the bag. He fumbles with the zipper and escapes the clothed prison.

He should have been asleep hours ago. He squints at the digital clock on Souta's night stand. 4:35...Inuyasha sighs. The sleep in his eyes tingles as if trying to give him a reason to close them. But he just couldn't.

He had a terrifying nightmare earlier in the night. Or at least he would consider it a nightmare...

He was in a field of grass sprinkled with wildflowers of different hues, trees lining the hills in the distance. There his mother was, near a lake as blue as the sky, placing flowers she plucked from the ground into the water, watching them float away in the stream. He gasped at the sight of her, cautiously arising from the shady tree he rested under. He didn't want to be fooled again, so he treaded lightly.

"Inuyasha..." her voice is dreamy, laced with vanilla. The sound of her voice enraptured him, his body moving on its own as it chases after the voice and who it belonged to. His instincts told him not to stop until he could reach her.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" She calls to him as she runs in the opposite direction. She's toying with him in the most disgusting way, but the hanyou could not stop running. 

"Mother, wait!" The grass stings at his toes, his legs burn, his arms were aching, but he just couldn't stop. The silver haired hanyou takes bigger steps.

"Mother stop! What have I done for you to run away from me?" He leaps forward to catch up, but lands in the lake. He sinks like a rock into the water, watching a silhouette of his mother stare blankly through him. The flowers drop around him like snowflakes, his mother slowly fading from his view. His body weighs as much as stone, but he kept pushing himself. He gets weaker as she continues to stare. The water muffles his scream. 

"Inuyasha!" 

He struggles to escape sleep. When his eyes open, he is faced with Kagome kneeling beside him, brows knit in concern. His chest heaves rapidly and Kagome strokes his silver hair. "I got you." She holds him close, her hand still in his hair. 

_____________________________________

When night fell, he found it hard to catch a wink of sleep. He didn't want to disturb Kagome from her sleep, she had to go to school Monday. Plus he didn't want to bother her this early in the morning. 

Of course, he had to have a nightmare on a full moon like tonight. Usually when Inuyasha has a night like this he gets really emotional, the very opposite of his stubborn demeanor. Keeping his composure in this state is difficult, especially with his body overflowing with hormones. He brings his long black locks to his shoulder and strokes it between his fingers. He didn't want to bother Kagome with this, but he might not ever get sleep if he doesn't find a way to solve it. He stands in front of Sota's mirror, watching as he overwhelms his mind with thoughts. His thoughts almost cloud his vision entirely. Cloud his vision quite _literally_. 

Oh. He's crying. 

That was a new one, despite being the quiet type. He never expressed how he felt openly like this. He places a hand on his chest, his heart beating abnormally. His chest aches more and in response he lets out a small whine. His eyes continue to well up with hot tears. He covers his face from the vision he saw in the mirror, the moon highlighting his tears. They glisten in the moonlight, taunting him.

 _Cry. Cry more._

He lets them roll down his cheeks, but he doesn't let out anymore.

He sneaks out of Souta's room and wipes away the little bit of tears he let out and finds his way to Kagome's bedroom door. He knocks quietly so he doesn't wake anyone. 

"Who is it?" She whispers from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha opens the door as another tear rolls down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome pats the end of her bed, inviting him to sit. He drags his feet across the floor before flopping onto the bed in a dramatic fashion.

"Nothing..." His voice was muffled by her blankets. 

There was silence. Until Inuyasha spoke up.

"I had a weird dream." His eyes well up in tears again.

Kagome pats her lap and he takes the invitation. 

"It dealt with my mom. She was running away from me." His voice breaks. Kagome gently rubs circles in between his shoulderblades. 

Silence intrudes the room once more.

"Why would she run from me..." The young man whispers against Kagome's blanket. She lays back and Inuyasha brings his head to her chest. 

"It was just a dream, Inu. Your mother loves you very much." Her eyes meet his teary ones. 

"Then why do I feel like this?"

"You miss her, that's all. It's okay to miss people in your life." 

His tears start to stick to his flushed cheeks. The aching feeling in his chest fades as he realizes that he _did_ miss her. The demon side of him was so good at concealing his true feelings, he forgot what it felt like to miss someone. He lived to protect his family with his life, yet he forgot he needed protection too. Protection from his self and the thought of losing people he loved. The fear of not being able to say goodbye. He despised his mortal side's vulnerability.

"Feeling better?"

The half-demon closes his eyes, feeling relieved as he listens to Kagome's heartbeat. His breathing steadies before muttering, "Thank you."

She kisses his forehead and continues to rub his back. 

Kagome's heartbeat becomes a lullaby to him. Maybe full moons weren't so bad after all.


End file.
